


The snowy romance

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into that certain Slytherin changed Hugo's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snowy romance

**Author's Note:**

> For the 6th round at daisychain_drab (at livejournal)

Hugo dug his head deeper down in his red and yellow Weasley scarf, trying to keep the worst of the wind from entering his school robe. He had not expected the weather to turn as quickly as it had and was not wearing his thick winter robe. Regretting his decision he started to jog back to the school.

When he reached halfway the snow started to be thicker, allowing him to see only two feet in front of him. The snow kept getting in his eyes as well, blinding him so he had to stop and rub the cold snow particles out of his eyes or run with his eyes closed, which was not a good idea.

While running with his eyes closed he suddenly hit something. Hugo wasn’t a fool and knew he had hit someone, and was prepared to apologize before he realized who he had hit.

“Malfoy,” he spat while the blond was trying to get up.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing you bastard,” Scorpius shouted as he shook off the snow that was sticking to his robe.

Hugo knew well enough that he was the one that crashed into Scorpius, but he promised his father never to let a Malfoy walk all over him. “Maybe if you hadn’t walked straight in front of me I wouldn’t have run you down.” The snow was still thick but Hugo could still see the deathly Malfoy stare.

While it was a stare that would fright most people it still wasn’t close to his grandmothers’ stare. “You don’t scare me you rat,” Hugo said, feeling more confident that he would win. Scorpius took two steps closer to him, this time his stare was more intense, but still not close to Hugo’s grandmother. Hugo noticed that Scorpius was taller than him, but height had nothing to do with power, and Hugo was strong.

“What did you call me you red haired gnome.” The insults didn’t stick, after living through years of pranks pulled by the eldest Potter boy his skin had thickened.

“You mean a rat?” Hugo asked innocently. Before Hugo could blink Scorpius found his wand, but sadly for him Hugo had learned how to defend himself. Before Scorpius had a chance to hex him Hugo had grabbed his wand and was trying to twist it out of his grip. He knew Scorpius wouldn’t give up as easily as that but he had not prepared himself for a physical attack.

Scorpius must have thought that if he managed to push Hugo over the rail he would be free, but Hugo had not released his hand and was pulling him over with him.

Luckily it wasn’t far from the rail to the ground, and there was enough snow there to cushion their landing. They rolled down a small hill, which made Hugo realize they weren’t far from the river. As soon as the rolling stopped Hugo found himself on his back, struggling against Scorpius who was sitting on top of him, trying to point his wand against Hugo’s head.

His self defence kicked in as he quickly managed to turn the situation around and pin Scorpius beneath him. Being pushed against the ground didn’t stop Scorpius from trying to escape.

Hugo closed his eyes a few seconds while trying to ignore the pain in his ribs. When he opened his eyes he realized Scorpius was staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“Get off me,” Scorpius said in a hoarse voice. Hugo wondered if he was hurt as well, but decided it didn’t matter, it was after all he who tried to push Hugo over the rail.

“Only if you let go of your wand, I’m not taking any chances with a dirty Slytherin.” For a second Hugo thought Scorpius would release his wand, but then he might have changed his mind.

“Over my dead body Weasley,” he spat. Hugo watched him a few seconds as snow settled on his face, forcing him to close his eyes.

“Your pride will be your downfall Malfoy.” Hugo would not allow Scorpius to keep his wand while he was in his target; he knew well enough what such a prat would do at once he turned his back to him. Deciding to forcefully take his wand he stretched out after it.

Fighting Scorpius’ hand for his wand Hugo had to rest his chest on Scorpius. That position allowed him to see more of Scorpius’ features, something he hadn’t wanted to do but was unable to get away from. He could then see the exact colour of Scorpius’ eyes, and how pale and delicate his skin was.

Every time he had to close his eyes because of the snow Hugo had to tell himself to breathe. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly he had forgotten about the wand and was staring at Scorpius, who was staring back. Both boys were breathing heavily, and Hugo could clearly feel something push against his thigh.

Their hot breath mixed together, creating a damp cloud between them. The wind blew their wet hair across their faces, and the snow was slowly turning into water before dripping down their skin.

Hugo wasn’t aware of what he was doing before their noses were almost touching. He stared at Scorpius, who barely breathed, almost expecting him to say something rude and destroy the moment, but he never said a word. Closing his eyes Hugo pushed his lips against Scorpius’.

The tiny kiss sent a heat through Hugo that he thought he had learned to control. When Scorpius moved his lips, kissing him back, Hugo thought his head would explode. He had definitely not expected anything like that from the notorious Scorpius Malfoy.

Hugo’s hand that only a minute ago was trying to grab Scorpius’ hand moved beneath Scorpius’ head, pulling him into a deeper and more passionate kiss. Soon their tongues met, moving around like it was a wrestling contest.

It wasn’t until Hugo felt Scorpius’ cock harden beneath him and he heard the blond moan that he realized what really was going on, and who they were.

Pulling away from the kiss he stared at Scorpius, shocked over the brief make-out session. Almost like he was burned he released Scorpius and ran up the short hill before jumping over the rail. This time he didn’t care about the cold air and snow, not when his body was burning up from lust.

He didn’t stop running before he was back in his dorms. There he could finally breathe without fearing he would cross the path of the Slytherin.

His father always used to tell Rose to kick Scorpius’ ass in classes, and never to fall for his charm. Since they were always joking about it Hugo thought it was clear that none of them should involve themselves with him, so why was he thinking about him in a way that should be forbidden?

That night Hugo ended up taking a long shower where he had to release himself. While he should feel guilty for going against his father’s will he couldn’t help his feelings towards the blond.

-o-

Because Hugo and wasn’t the in the same year as Scorpius he easily avoided him, and based on the way Scorpius suddenly changed directions he might be doing the same thing.

Hugo thought he would soon get over the kiss, only to painfully realize he was not able to forget the blond. Every night he found his cock painfully hard, and every time he tried to masturbate all he could see was his face.

January ended and they headed into a new month that the students either dreaded or looked forward to. Some guys named the day heartbreak day because the girls never seemed to be happy with what they did, which ended with them crying their eyes on their best friends shoulders.

The day had finally arrived, cherubs were flying around the school, shooting heart shaped chocolate after students, and showering them in heart shaped confetti. The walls seemed to have been painted a pale pink, probably to go along with the red and pink that was already floating through the school like a virus.

Hugo finished his last class and was now sitting in the great hall completing his last homework. Since it was Valentine’s Day the mail would come a second time that day, for those that wanted to send more than one letter to their beloved. Hugo had nobody and was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn’t paying attention to the barn owl that flew straight towards him, releasing a letter in front of him. Quickly he picked up the letter and read the front to make sure it really was for him.

Suspiciously he looked around the large room, almost expecting to see one of his cousins giggling as they watched him open the letter, which most likely was a trap. None of his family paid him any attention, which was enough to tell him that they were not the ones that sent the letter.

After a quick spell to make sure there were no hidden pranks he slowly unfolded the parchment, realizing that it was not written by anyone in his family. The handwriting was delicate and showed a skill not even the girls had. Looking around the room one last time he turned his interest back to the parchment to read the letter.

I thought that if I avoided you, if I didn’t see you, I would forget; but the pull I’m feeling towards you has not stopped. I don’t know what’s wrong with me; I can’t stop thinking about that day in the snow.

I hoped that kissing someone else I have liked for some time would get me over you, but all it did was make me feel like I have cheated on you, not that I understand how that is possible since we’re not together.

If I have misread your signs, if that kiss was a mistake, then you’ll know it will be a most cherished memory. But if the kiss was no mistake, and you wish to see where this might lead, I would love to meet you tonight at nine. I will be waiting for you in the toilet on the second floor.

Sincerely, The Rat

Hugo had to read through the letter five times before he was sure it wasn’t a mistake. He thought Scorpius had avoided him because he thought the kiss was a horrible mistake that he wanted to forget. Realizing that Scorpius was going through the same problems Hugo was made his heart flutter, and all he could think about was if he had anything that Scorpius might think is nice.

Going through his suitcase twice he realized none of his clothes were even close to the quality of what Scorpius was used to. In the end he decided to wear black pants with a green shirt that he used at the Christmas dinner. The quality was poor but it was the best thing he owned.

Standing in front of the mirror he tried to style his hair, only to realize it was too much. After he removed the hair gel he sat down on his bed and read through the letter a few more times, only to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood.

As the clock was slowly passing he felt sick. He knew it was only nerves, but that didn’t seem to calm him as he had to run to the bathroom and wash his face in cold water. When he was heading back to his room Lily noticed him.

“Do you have a date Hugo?” she joked. Not feeling like joking he ignored her and sat down in front of the fireplace, checking the clock every ten seconds. “Do you really have a date?” Lilly asked as she sat down next to him. “Who is it?” She had always been the curious type, which should be enough to place her in Ravenclaw, but she ended up in Gryffindor like most of her family.

“I really don’t wish to discuss it.” She seemed disappointed but decided not to go any further into detail.

“Why do you think Benjamin hasn’t asked me out yet?” Hugo thought she already knew the answer, so he was surprised by her question.

“You told me he’s shy; that’s probably the reason.” He might be gay but that did not mean he would go into detail about Lily’s boyfriends. “If you want him then you better ask him out.” Benjamin was a sixth year Ravenclaw, intelligent but shy. Glad for his advice she clapped him on his shoulder and left his side, probably headed over to the Ravenclaw tower.

When the clock finally showed five to nine Hugo stood up and headed out of the Gryffindor tower. Quickly he strode over to the toilet on the second floor, not surprised that Scorpius wanted them to meet there since nobody else dared to enter. He pushed open the door and entered the dark room.

He didn’t see anyone there, which made him think that it was all a joke. He almost expected Slytherins to jump out of the stalls and laugh at how gullible he was.

He was about to turn around and leave when a weak voice called him. “Weasley?” it called. He turned around, waiting for someone to try and scare him, but nobody did anything of that sorts. Curious he walked towards the corner where the stalls started. What he saw sent his heartbeat in a gallop.

The blond boy that he had tried to avoid for weeks was standing in front of him, looking anything but confident. If Hugo wasn’t mistaken he would say Scorpius was nervous.

“You came,” the blond said. Hugo smiled, realizing that his fear over being ambushed by Slytherins was most likely because he had listened to his father’s stories about how the Slytherins were when he was a student.

“Of course,” Feeling more confident he slowly walked closer to Scorpius. “I almost thought this was an ambush,” he admitted. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, not wanting to push the Slytherin to do something he didn’t feel comfortable with.

Scorpius nodded, which gave Hugo the last push of confidence he needed. Without wasting more time he walked up in front of Scorpius, stood up on his toes and wrapped his hand around his head, slowly pulling him down so their lips would meet.

Hugo was shorter, and younger, but that did not mean he could not be in charge. With a confidence he hadn’t known he possessed he licked Scorpius’ lips before he kissed him brutally. His fingers ran through Scorpius’ hair, messing it up until it no longer resembled the controlled Malfoy hairdo. Scorpius laid his hands around Hugo’s waist as he allowed him to take advantage of him. Hugo’s hand roamed Scorpius’ body, touching every inch of his chest, squeezing his ass, pulling him closer.

After a few seconds they had to break the kiss to breathe. Hugo did not want to release Scorpius so he continued kissing his neck, softly biting it until Scorpius was moaning passionately.

He released the blond for a second as he produced a blanket on the floor, since it would be a shame to mess up Scorpius’ clothes. The blond didn’t say a word as Hugo pulled him down with him. He didn’t need to speak in order for Hugo to know what he wanted; Hugo could see it clearly in his eyes.

Hugo held his body up with the help of his elbow, staring down at the eager Scorpius. He trailed the Malfoy features with his finger, resting it on Scorpius’ slightly parted lips. Feeling the hot breath on his finger caused him to moan. Unable to hold his finger away he pushed it into Scorpius’ mouth. Scorpius closed his eyes and sucked and licked Hugo’s finger, making Hugo harder than he thought he could get.

After another two seconds he pulled his finger out of Scorpius’ wanting mouth and covered his lips with his own.

Neither one of them knew, or worried, how long they lay on the floor kissing. All they cared about was exploring and tasting each other.

Hugo wasn’t sure when the kissing stopped, but in the end they were both lying next to each other, cuddling. There were a lot of things Hugo wanted to ask Scorpius, but breaking the silence seemed like a crime he didn’t want to commit.

It wasn’t until they heard students walking past the toilet door that they sat up. Hugo stared at Scorpius, his cheeks were still flustered, and his lips still bruised by their passionate make out session.

“What does this mean?” Scorpius asked. Hugo stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out just what would happen between them.

“It depends on what you want.” Scorpius seemed to be close to saying something, but quickly closed his mouth. Hugo wondered if Scorpius was unable to tell him what he wanted or if he didn’t want anything else.

Knowing then that Scorpius wasn’t able to tell him exactly what he wanted he decided to go ahead and tell Scorpius his thoughts. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind since the day in the snowstorm,” he said while he carefully caressed Scorpius’ hand. “Personally I want to see where this is going, because the pull I have towards you is stronger than I ever imagined I could feel towards anyone.”

The blond looked away; Hugo noticed the blush on his cheeks. “Do you want to continue, or would you prefer that things end tonight?” Scorpius turned his head around at once he realized what Hugo was saying. Hugo did not need to hear his answer in order to know what it would be, the expression on his face told him everything.

“I want to continue,” he said, confirming Hugo’s guess. Scorpius looked away again, this time while laughing nervously. “When my father finds out,” he said in the same nervous tone.

“You’re not the only one with a father that will kill you.” Their eyes met again as Scorpius understood that they would both most likely destroy their relationships with their fathers. Hugo smiled softly before he pulled him down for another kiss.

That soft and understanding kiss lead to a second hot make out session that left them even more wanting.

Not wanting to get caught after the curfew they ended the date. Still holding hands they walked over to the door where they shared another kiss.

“Do you want to walk out first?” Scorpius asked. It took Hugo a few seconds to understand what Scorpius meant by it.

“Do you want to hide our relationship?” Scorpius looked at his own feet.

“No,” he finally answered.

“If I wished to hide then I would have told you from the start. I would rather face my father’s wrath than sneak around, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong.” It didn’t seem like Scorpius was completely convinced, but Hugo couldn’t care less. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the Slytherin dungeon.”

Scorpius looked up at him, shocked by his statement. “Slytherins don’t scare me you know,” Hugo said while smirking. Scorpius seemed to be loosening up.

Hugo grabbed his hand and opened the door. After kissing Scorpius one last time he pulled him with him towards the dungeon, ignoring the whispering and stares. It might look strange to people that a fifth year Gryffindor was walking hand in hand with a seventh year Slytherin, two boys that were supposed to hate each other. Hugo did not care about anyone besides Scorpius, who seemed to relax the closer they got to the dungeon. In the end he even snapped at one of his classmates who said something nasty about Hugo.

“See you tomorrow?” Hugo asked. Scorpius smiled before he leaned down and kissed Hugo.

“Yes, tomorrow.” He left the red haired boy before Hugo was able to say anything else, not that he wanted to speak when Scorpius’ lips were close to his.

Happy about how things had turned out he walked up towards the Gryffindor tower, knowing all too well that the rumours had reached them and he would face multiple questions. None of that bothered him, not when he thought about Scorpius’ pulsing body beneath him, his warm lips against his and his intense eyes.


End file.
